<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Other Hand by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457987">On the Other Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Albus Severus is adult though, Angst and Feels, M/M, Passion, Smut, Well Smuttish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There is nothing tentative in those words; they are clearly a command.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Other Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this ficlet in an hour, after "visualising" it for maybe five minutes. A quick one, really! I didn't want to write the usual "Albus looks just like Harry when he was young" plot in this. Anyways, thanks to Jolandina and Misery-loathes-Company for the excellent beta help &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="u">Warning: There is 25 years of age difference between the characters, but Albus Severus is over 17 (the age of adulthood in the Wizarding world)! Still, according to our law, he's still underage.</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer! I do not own the Potters, J.K. Rowling does. I'm not making any money with this, so don't sue!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is no doubt that Harry Potter is going to kill him for this, Draco thinks, while sliding his delicate fingers underneath Albus Severus's smoke green sweater. Fortunately, it is his seventeenth birthday, so legally there is nothing wrong.</p><p>On the other hand, morally there is nothing right with wanting to fuck a boy who is twenty-five years younger than him.</p><p>"Spread your legs," Albus Severus breathes roughly against Draco, teeth biting into his neck. There is nothing tentative in those words; they are clearly a command. One very well expected, and as it happens, eagerly obeyed.</p><p>Albus Severus's hard cock presses against Draco's, eliciting a hiss from the narrow lips. Draco never knew when accepting that Scorpius had befriended Potter's son that it would come to this: unyielding hips rolling and bucking against his, the passionate lips attached to his smooth, pale skin that is a product of generations of inbreeding. Nimble fingers scrape the cashmere covered backside, slipping now and then teasingly past and under the waistline.</p><p>After two months of heated looks and all the double entendres whenever Scorpius was out of earshot, after swift brushes when passing each other far more closer than was strictly necessary, after all the tension that has been pulling them together, and at the same time, keeping them apart.</p><p>After all the cruel words Draco had shouted into Albus Severus's face when he was confronted by the boy last Christmas, while Scorpius was visiting his mother.</p><p>
  <i>What flirting? You are merely a delusional boy. I would never, not with an under-age wizard!</i>
</p><p>And after months of waiting (<i>during the Easter holiday, I'm going to suck that smirk off your face and pound you into oblivion</i>, Albus Severus had whispered against his ear, forcefully grinding into Draco, pressing him further into the wall), and wanting, and pleasuring himself while thinking of Albus Severus Potter... After all the agony, when Albus Severus unzips Draco's coal grey trousers and touches him for the first time, stroking, sliding and twisting, Draco is no longer afraid of the consequences.</p><p>On the other hand, there are far more terrifying things in this world than being fucked by Harry Potter's son.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>